Who Needs Prince Charming?
by r2roswell
Summary: A 'what if' story had Emma eaten the apple turnover instead of Henry.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: The part in italics is borrowed specifically from 'A Once Upon a Time Tale: Reawakened' by Odette Beane novel. _

_That scene, though it wasn't used in the tv show was used in the book and it gave me the idea for this fanfic._

_Oh and for the sake of this particular story, Tamara isn't involved._

* * *

**Prologue**

_"You can't eat it," he said, "It's poison."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't you see," Henry said. "The deal? It was all a trick. To get you to eat this. To get rid of you once and for all. This is exactly how she got rid of Snow White, except this time, you don't have a Charming her to come wake you up."_

This stung Emma a bit. In less than forty-eight hours she had been reminded that her parents had abandoned her, that she had given up Henry with the purpose of giving him a better life and now she was reminded that other than her son and current roommate, Mary Margaret, she had no one, no better half. She was cursed just like the rest of the town.

Emma shook her head. There was no curse. She was closer to the table than Henry.

"Henry there is no curse," she said to him, her arms crossed.

"YES THERE IS!" he yelled back. "I'll prove it to you."

Emma didn't need to be a mind reader to know what her son was thinking.

"No, I'll prove it," she said beating him to the apple turnover.

Before Henry had time to react Emma had all ready taken a bite, making sure she got the apple bits and not just the flakey crust.

They both waited.

Nothing.

"See," Emma said, "I'm completely f-,"

Before Emma could say the rest of what she wanted, to prove to Henry that the curse and Regina wanting to poison her wasn't real, Emma collapsed to the floor.

Henry quickly rushed over to her. "Emma!" he said shaking her shoulders. "Emma, wake up! MOM!"

He knew his actions were pointless. He knew this would happen and that she wouldn't wake up. He didn't bother checking for a pulse, knowing there was one. She was Snow White's daughter so she wouldn't die.

He got up from his spot and raced to Mary Margaret's room picking up the phone.

"It's Henry," he said when he got an answer. "You need to come home right now!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Mary Margaret walked into the apartment to see Henry seated on the floor next to a fallen Emma.

"What happened," Mary Margaret asked as she walked toward them a little frantically.

"She's too heavy," said the boy. "I couldn't move her to the bed."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance," she asked reaching for her cell phone.

Henry quickly put his hand on Mary Margaret's to stop her.

"No ambulance," he said raising his voice, "no hospitals, none of that!"

"Henry, we have to get your mom to a hospital, she could be hurt or dying."

"She's not dying. Just help me get her to your bed, please."

Mary Margaret looked at Henry. She chastised herself for taking the word of a ten year old but some part of her, and she didn't know what that part was exactly, felt compelled to trust him.

"Take her by her right arm," Mary Margaret said.

* * *

As they stood over Emma lying unconscious on the bed Mary Margaret shook her head, regretting her choice to listen to Henry.

"Henry we really should get her some help, maybe we can call Doctor Whale and he can make some kind of house call."

"No!" Henry shouted. "She ate an apple turnover that my mom gave her that's all."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked at him.

He looked at Emma. "Don't you see, what's happened to Emma is the same thing that my mom did to you."

Mary Margaret shook her head. The fairytales, that's what this was about.

"Henry, you can't expect me to believe I'm Snow White can you? Your mom may be kind of…intense," she said not wanting to offend him, "but that doesn't make her evil."

"But she is and you are Snow White. And this person lying in this bed is your daughter, the baby you placed in the wardrobe to save from the curse. I don't expect you to believe me but you're in Operation Cobra especially now. Emma needs us and she doesn't have her Prince Charming there's got to be a way to break the curse and I think I know how."

Mary Margaret looked at the blonde on the bed. She did kind of have her looks she supposed. Mary Margaret had once teased to Emma that she had her chin and as she looked to the almost lifeless woman she saw it again.

Mary Margaret wondered if she would regret this like she had regretted not getting her friend to the hospital. Had it always been like this when Emma was with Henry?

She sighed and turned to Emma's son. "Okay, what do we do?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The town was dark as Henry made his way to Augusts' room at the B&B. Darkness had never fazed him before though and right now that was the last thing on his mind. He knew he had to get to August. He was the only one who could help his mom.

True loves kiss. That was the key. That was always the key and Henry doubted that the love from a mother to a son would do the trick so there had to be the next best thing.

Henry frantically pounded on the door.

August rolled his eyes as he sat in the chair at the table. Couldn't people get the hint, couldn't people get that he wanted to be alone? He sat staring at a piece of paper with Emma's name on it. And a few paragraphs were written, a few sentences scratched off. The letter had been complete. He even sighed it and included his Fairytale Land name for good humor.

The knocking persisted.

"Please open up," he heard Henry from outside.

As much as August wanted to be alone he never could shut out the kid, he was Emma's son no less and a believer. And there was something different, franticness to his voice that he hadn't heard before, not even when the kid dropped in earlier telling him that Emma had wanted to leave Storybrooke.

Had that happened? Had Emma really left Henry and all of them?

August looked at his left arm which was wood from his shoulder down to his fingers; his left leg completely turned to wood. As difficult as it was he finally managed to open the door.

Henry could see that August was still deteriorating, what constituted as deterioration in the case of him turning back to wood.

"Is she gone," August said turning back to the table to sit down as fatigue washed over him.

He placed a book over the letter he was writing.

"Worse," said Henry. "She's cursed."

"Why because she still doesn't believe," August asked thinking that was as likely a curse as any.

"No," Henry said annoyed that Pinocchio couldn't see it right away. "My mom gave her an apple turnover and to prove to me that I was crazy she ate it. And now she won't wake up! You have to come help her, you have to wake her up with true love's kiss," he said grabbing August by the sleeve of his shirt trying to pull him to stand up.

"Woah kid slow down," said August.

"But you have to, you love her!"

"Not in that way I don't. I've only liked her as a sister, that kind of thing."

Henry loosened his grip. "Then she's gonna stay like that forever isn't she?"

August sighed.

Henry looked at Augusts' right leg that was starting to turn to wood.

"Why are you still turning back? If my mom's cursed shouldn't that have broken it because wouldn't that make her an automatic believer or something?"

Grabbing his letter and pen August made his way to the bed. He hated to think of it but Henry needed his mom.

"I'm not turning back to wood because of the curse Henry, this is my doing."

"So you can't help her either?"

He sighed again. "There is one other option. What did your mom tell you about your dad?"

Henry sat on the bed with his older friend. "Just that he was a fireman and he died."

August looked at his letter and then up at the ceiling thinking that Emma would probably kill him. At the rate he was changing though she would probably just throw his wooden pieces into a fire.

"He's not dead Henry," August admitted to the boy.

"What? My mom lied to me? Why would she? I thought she was different, only my other mom lied to me." Henry had a hard time with this news.

August turned to the boy. "Try not to be too mad at her okay. I'm sure she was just trying to protect you as well as herself. Everything that happened back then, it's my fault. You growing up without your parents, without your dad, it's because of me. Listen to me Henry. We don't have a lot of time. If you really want to get your mom back then I need you to do something for me. First I need you to hold onto this and then give it to Emma later, next comes the important part. You ready?"

Henry nodded. He would be mad at his mom later. Right now he had to save her so he listened to Augusts' instructions.

* * *

Mary Margaret sat with Emma. Earlier with Henry gone, she had gone upstairs and took Emma's baby blanket from her bed and now the blonde woman lay on hers, covered with it. Mary Margaret wasn't sure what it was about that specific blanket but she knew that somehow it must have brought Emma comfort. It was old but still in great shape. Mary Margaret could only wonder if it had been from her parents and that Emma had kept it all this time.

She held onto the woman's hand. "This is crazy," Mary Margaret said to the unconscious body lying before her. "I should take you to the hospital or something." She shook her head and laughed. "It's funny but I actually find myself really listening to Henry. I don't know how you do it with him, this whole curse thing is crazy but it's hard not to play into his whole operation Cobra thing. He's a great kid Emma, special, always has been."

Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's hand really hoping that she could hear her wherever she was. "Maybe that's why I'm listening to him since before you got here no one else would. He's always said that we live in this haze but with Henry it's always been slightly different, he and I connected somehow. He's always felt comfortable around me. I never knew why and I still don't but one thing's for sure, he brought the three of us together."

She looked up at Emma, her eyes still closed. "You once said that we were like family and I believe that more than anything and your son feel's a part of that too. You need to wake up Emma, your son needs you and so do I."

Before Mary Margaret could say anything more she turned when she heard the door being opened.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Where is he," Regina said storming into the apartment.

"Where is who?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Don't play dumb with me princess," Regina said mockingly. "Where's Henry, where is my son?"

Before Mary Margaret could answer, Henry moved passed Regina as he walked in, "What are you doing here," he said coldly.

Regina crossed her arms. "It's late. I'm here to take you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Henry said moving toward Mary Margaret.

"Henry," said Regina, "I don't have time for this. We're going," she said taking a step forward.

"No!" Henry shouted. "You're going. I know what you did. You poisoned my real mom. You poisoned Emma with that apple that you gave to Mary Margaret."

Regina looked over their shoulders to see Emma lying on the bed, asleep. For a moment her eyes gleamed but as quickly as that had come they quickly reverted.

Regina took a step forward placing her hand on Henry's arm and lowered to his level, "This is non-sense Henry. I'm sure Emma will wake up and when she does she'll leave Storybrooke like she planned. Now let's go home."

Henry shook his mother off. "Stop treating me like I'm crazy. You always have. I know the truth and so do you! I'm not going anywhere with you and you can't make me, you don't have magic here."

Mary Margaret looked at Henry amazed at his strength, confidence and composure. She wondered where the boy had gotten it from. It clearly wasn't from his adoptive mother. If such a small boy could have that much power within him then surely she could muster up some of her own.

Mary Margaret placed her hands on Henry's shoulders. "He's staying here Regina," she said with her own confidence despite it was slightly shaky, "With his mother and with me."

Regina stood and looked coldly at the woman before her. "I won't let you do that!"

"You don't have a choice Madam Mayor," Mary Margaret said. "The second Henry gets home I'm sure he will find some way to come back here. He's very resourceful as you may remember. After all he did leave Storybrooke to go find his mother, what makes you think he won't find a way to come back to her again?"

Regina smiled, "Well, look who developed a backbone."

"Henry is staying with me," Mary Margaret said, "Now get the hell out of my apartment."

Henry looked up at Mary Margaret and smiled and then turned to his mother and smirked.

"I told you," said Henry, "Good will always win."

Regina pretended as if she had not heard that comment. "I will come back for you Henry. You are still my son and I do love you."

"No you don't," Henry replied softly, "You just pretend you do."

Regina looked at her son and then at Mary Margaret, then to the occupied room and back to Henry before taking her exit.

* * *

"How is she," Henry asked going to the room knowing his question was rhetorical.

"The same," Mary Margaret replied. "Henry we should get her to a hospital. This could be dangerous."

"It's not," he said sitting on the bed, running his hand over Emma's embroidered name on the blanket.

"You know Granny made this for her? It was a gift for her as well as for you and Prince Charming. It's what Emma was wrapped up in when Charming placed her in the wardrobe." He looked up at Mary Margaret. "You even got to hold her in it."

Mary Margaret took a seat next to him. "Henry, even if that was true I'm pretty sure I'd remember. How could I forget my own daughter?"

"It's because of the curse but don't worry. Once she wakes up you will remember."

"So if it's true-,"

"It is," Henry said with a smile.

Mary Margaret gave him a smirk, "If it's true, then that would make you my grandson wouldn't it?"

"Now you're getting it," he said with a large smile.

"Aren't I a little young to be a grandmother? Your mom and I are the same age."

Henry just shrugged. "It's the curse. You'll get it soon."

"How, she won't wake up. If I remember correctly didn't Snow White have Prince Charming to wake her?"

"I got my mom some help," said Henry looking at his mother's warm face. She was so serene.

"Who, August?"

Henry shook his head, "No, my dad."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hours away the next morning Neal Cassidy sat on his steps on the small deck of his apartment. It was six in the morning and he didn't have to go into work until ten.

He tried to keep his mind from racing but it was hard not to, not when he knew that it had been a couple weeks since August had left to go find Emma. Neal knew he was being a coward, it should have been him to go but he wasn't ready and so he let August go instead. He couldn't help but wonder if August had found Emma and had he done so was she a believer yet, had she broken the curse? Neal also thought of the simple things, had ten years changed her. Of course they had, he reconsidered. She probably didn't know the truth as to how or why things happened the way it did with them, she probably just thought he abandoned her and needed someone to take the fall.

Neal placed his head in his hands. Letting his guilt take over. It always did whenever he thought of Emma. Even though it had been ten years he still loved her and was willing to wait as long as it took. It was why he had passed up so many opportunities with the women that tried to enter his life. He couldn't let her go despite not doing a thing about it out of his own fear.

He could hear the sound of pigeons nearby, one came close and stood on the railing. Neal tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop making noises as if to get its attention. Sure enough, ready to shoo the pesky pest away Neal saw that it had something in its feet.

A postcard.

The front of the card was facing him and he took it. The words, "Greetings from Storybrooke, Maine" were on the front next to what looked like a lighthouse clock tower on the left of the wording. He flipped it over and read-

_Emma in trouble_

_Need help_

There was no signature but Neal knew that it had to have been from August. Maybe him turning back to wood was causing him to have trouble writing. He continued to look at the postcard and just sigh, unsure about what to do.

* * *

Come the evening Neal had been home from work. He tossed his stuff on the couch and pulled out the postcard that was in his pocket taunting him, reminding him of Emma as the dream catcher had in the window. He went to the window and crossed his arms.

He had hated the way the day had been. Forget the menial job, the postcard he had received earlier that morning had been messing with his head. He was used to thinking of Emma but now he couldn't stop. He had agonized over what to do all day making it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

Neal turned at the sound of a knock on the door.

He wasn't expecting anyone.

Rumpelstiltskin. His father. Maybe Emma had broken the curse after all and the card about her being in trouble was a trick.

"I know you're in there, I can hear you walking."

Neal looked confused. It wasn't his father at all. The voice was that of someone younger. Hesitantly he went to the door and opened it. In front of him stood a kid that he didn't know but somehow the boy looked familiar.

"Do I know you?"

"Not exactly," Henry said making his way into the apartment without invitation much like he did with Emma when he had found her in Boston. "I'm your son," Henry said to Neal after taking in the place.

Neal shut the door and stared at the kid. "I'm sorry, you're my what?"

"My name's Henry. Ten years ago Emma Swan had a baby in jail and then gave him up for adoption, I'm that kid, I'm your kid."

A thousand images flashed through Neal's mind at once: his time spent with Emma, him being responsible for sending her to prison and more importantly the fact that Emma had been pregnant when he left her. As if he hadn't all ready had enough guilt in his life over leaving Emma now it felt like more of it had been added on. He scolded himself. He never should have listened to August.

"How did you find me?"

"August told me," Henry said.

Now meeting his father, though still angry at Emma, he was thinking calmly. It was like it was with Emma that first time, same scenario different circumstances.

"You know August?"

Henry nodded. "That's not why I'm here though. Emma needs you. You're the only one who can help her."

"What makes you think I can or that I even want to?"

"Who do you think sent the postcard? I figured you coming to Storybrooke was a long shot so I thought it might make it better if you saw me in person."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm Emma's son too and you love her right?"

Neal was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to this kid. He was so smart and observant. He did have some of Emma's looks. He could even see a bit of his own features in the boy.

"I'm sorry kid but I can't go to…what did you call it…Storybrooke? Even if I wanted to I can't, not with-,"

"Your father, Rumpelstiltskin, I know everything," Henry said knowingly to the point where Neal had to believe in this kid. "Not even if it means saving my mom's life?"

Damn it Neal thought, why did this kid have to be so good. He was so tenacious the way he had been drawn to Emma all those years ago.

"Why does she need my help?"

"Because you're the only one who can help her," Henry said. "The Evil Queen gave Emma an apple turnover and put her in a sleeping curse."

"Oh no," Neal said knowing where this was going. "Forget it. I'm not going to Storybrooke just so I can kiss her."

"You have to," Henry pleaded. "No one else can."

"Look Henry, I haven't seen Emma in ten years, it would be too weird."

"Sure maybe but at least she would wake up. Please Neal, I can't lose my mom. You know what it's like to lose her right? Wouldn't you give anything for another chance?"

Neal looked at Henry. He reminded him so much of Emma. Strong and determined to do whatever it took to accomplish something.

He sighed. "Did you come on your own?" Henry nodded. "Then let's get you back to Storybrooke."

Henry smiled as Neal led him out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Henry, thank God," Mary Margaret said when she saw him come into the apartment. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay," the kid said.

"Still," said Mary Margaret. "Emma's probably going to kill me when she finds out what I let you do."

Henry stepped back as Neal followed inside.

"She'll probably kill me before she kills you, after all I kind of deserve it," Neal said to her. "Hi, Neal Cassidy," he said sticking out his hand which Mary Margaret shook. "I'm guessing you would be Emma's mom?"

Mary Margaret slightly shrugged. "That's what Henry keeps telling me." She looked from Emma to Neal. "And you and Emma would be… you would be Henry's dad?"

"Yeah guess so."

"Okay enough talking," Henry said going behind Neal to push him forward, "Go kiss my mom all ready."

Neal smiled at Henry, "Persistent little guy isn't he?"

Mary Margaret smiled back and shook her head. "You have no idea."

The three of them walked to Mary Margaret's bedroom where Emma still laid. Neal looked at her. She had grown up to be sure but he could still see the same Emma that he had fallen in love with.

"What are you waiting for," Henry asked.

Neal just shook his head and said to Emma, "Guess I know where he gets that from."

"Come on Henry," Mary Margaret said to the boy. "Let's go get something to eat and give Neal some time alone with Emma."

Henry looked up at her. "But what if he wakes her up?"

Neal turned to his son, "I'll wait until you get back buddy, I promise but Mary Margaret's right, I kind of need some time with your mom right now."

"Fine," Henry conceded.

Neal mouthed, 'Thank you' to Mary Margaret and she nodded to him, the two of them leaving Neal with Emma. She wasn't sure leaving her friend with a man she'd barely met was the smartest idea but Henry had gone through some trouble to get him here and given what little details she knew about Henry's father, which wasn't much, Neal probably wouldn't open up with her and Henry waiting around.

* * *

Neal had grabbed a chair from the small dining room table and brought it over to Emma's bedside.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't part of the plan," he said to her. "What happened, Emma? You were supposed to break this curse not become a part of it. I'm sorry for everything. I know a lot of this is my fault. I was just doing what I thought was best for you. I was trying to get you home. You have no idea how many times I've regretted that decision or how many times I wanted to look for you. I've just always been so scared- of what you may think, of him finding me. But instead I was coward, just like my old man."

Neal took Emma's hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry Emma. You didn't deserve any of this. We deserved Tallahassee together, with our son." He shook his head and smiled. "Henry's a great kid. He's got both our looks but I think he takes after you, after your side of the family. He's not afraid of anything except maybe losing you. He's brave like you are, like his grandparents. And I'm sorry that it took this chain of events to bring me back to you. If I could do things differently believe me I would.

But I promise you, no more running okay? I don't care what happens between me and my father, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and for Henry. I just want you to know that. I hope you can hear me. I'll wake you up I will but just hold out a little longer okay, I promised Henry I wouldn't do it without him. He deserves to be here when it happens."

* * *

At the diner Henry played with is fork, one elbow on the table and his face in his hand.

"Come on Henry," said Mary Margaret, "try and eat something."

He picked at his pancake and tossed a small piece in his mouth.

"I thought that when I brought him here that he would wake her up and that my mom would be okay by now." He looked at Mary Margaret. "Why is it taking so long?"

"I don't know Henry. I'm sure they just haven't seen each other in a while so it's probably hard for Neal and I'm sure it will be hard for Emma when she wakes up."

"But at least she'll be alive. I just hate that it's taking so long."

"I know you do Henry, so do I. Are you sure Dr. Whale can't help?"

Henry looked up at her and gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Okay, okay," said Mary Margaret, "I just think we're out of our element here."

"You are," Henry corrected, "I'm not."

"Right because I'm cursed and so is the rest of this town."

"Exactly," Henry said with a nod.

Behind Henry the door chimed and David walked in. Mary Margaret stiffened some. Things had been so difficult with them lately. Part of her wanted Henry's tales to be true but real true love in this world didn't work that way.

David smiled and walked over to the pair.

"Hey Henry, why so down?" he asked noticing that Henry didn't look all that happy to be here. "Where's Emma?"

"She's not feeling well," Mary Margaret answered as Henry placed a spoon in his hot chocolate, playing with it rather than really drinking it. It wasn't the full truth but it was the only answer she could give him in regards to the strange circumstances.

"And what about your mom," David asked referring to Regina.

Mary Margaret just shook her head hoping David wouldn't continue.

David, knowing it was probably a stupid move, pulled up a chair to the booth.

"Listen kid," he said to Henry. "I know you and I haven't spent a lot of time together but whatever is going on you can talk to me if you'd like."

"What's the point," Henry said. "You wouldn't believe me anyways. No one does except my dad and August and August is probably a wooden puppet by now."

"Your dad's here," he asked Henry but looked at Mary Margaret.

"He's trying to save your daughter," replied Henry.

Mary Margaret quickly looked at Henry, her eyes widening. "Wait a second," she said, "You didn't say anything about me and David…about Emma being…" She couldn't even fish out her words.

"I thought it was obvious," said Henry. "You're Snow White and he's Prince Charming."

David looked at Mary Margaret and then at Henry, "And they had a baby together?"

Mary Margaret looked down slightly embarrassed. "What kind of fairytales did I give you Henry?" she asked shaking her head.

"Can we go now," Henry asked ignoring her question.

"Lead the way," Mary Margaret said to him.

With Mary Margaret and Henry near the door, David turned to them. Henry's comments had piqued his interest. "Mind if I come?" he asked.

Mary Margaret took a breath and shrugged. "Why not, according to our grandson there, your Emma's father."

* * *

The three of them were outside heading back to the apartment, Henry several feet ahead of them.

"You don't really believe in all of this do you," David whispered slightly to Mary Margaret.

"It doesn't really matter what I believe," she answered. "The important thing is Henry believes it and if it makes him happy then that's all that should matter for a kid isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Henry had quickly raced into the apartment hoping that he hadn't missed anything important.

Neal turned to see the young boy followed by Mary Margaret and a man that Neal hadn't met. Henry told him about him though on the drive over so he could only guess that the man standing with Mary Margaret was David, Emma's father.

He turned to Emma and whispered, "I'm glad you were able to find them."

"You haven't done it yet," Henry said coming into the room.

"I promised you I wouldn't do it without you buddy," Neal replied.

Henry smiled, glad that Neal had stuck to his word.

"So what are you waiting for," Henry asked.

Neal turned to Emma. "At least your personality didn't get lost," he said to her. "I'm sorry for this Emma," he said getting serious. "Feel free to hate me all you want after but our son needs his mother and he's convinced this is the only way."

Neal hesitated and took a deep breath. He caressed some hair from Emma's face. She looked so beautiful as she slept. Neal thought back to their time together and how there would be fleeting moments when they had just enough time where he would watch her sleep. He loved doing that- the way her eyes crinkled and fluttered as she dreamed, the way her lips would go into a small smile, him wondering what it was in her mind that made her so happy, the way her hair got into her face and showed the radiance of her skin. Emma had caught him staring once and teased about her watery eyes and drool but he only shook it off and smiled, making some cheesy comment that he hadn't noticed.

In the background Henry, Mary Margaret and David waited; the latter two not knowing what to expect. More than anything Mary Margaret had wanted to get Emma to a hospital but Henry's persistence made it all the more difficult so she had indulged in what he had called Operation Cobra. She wasn't sure what was to come of this but she hoped that Neal's kiss would prove to Henry that the curse was make believe and that there was no such thing and that he would finally see reality when he had been so prone to not seeing it.

David, having come into the fold just recently didn't know much about this. Things had always been difficult with him and Mary Margaret and even Emma leaving hardly any room for him to get to know Henry but in the past hour he could see Henry was a good kid despite his wild fantasy life.

Neal got up from his seat and leaned over Emma, slowly leaning toward her lips. It was gentle at first and then a little more forceful. As he kissed her a wave of purple, blue and pink washed over them. The wave radiated toward Henry and his grandparents and then soon across the entire town.

Neal backed off and waited a second and then Emma made a sound that everyone had waited for, Emma taking in her first breath and opening her eyes since being placed in the sleeping curse.

As she looked up a wave of confusion set in.

"Neal?" she said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Neal helped Emma to a sitting position.

"What are you doing here," Emma asked.

Neal didn't say anything instead he turned to look at Henry who had a big smile on his face.

"He did it," said Henry. "He woke you up."

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other with smiles on their faces. More than anything they wanted to go toward each other but now was not the place or the time.

Instead Mary Margaret held out her hand to David and said, "You found me."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

Emma felt a huge relief as she reached out her arms, "Henry!"

The boy ran towards her, "Mom!" he replied gleefully.

Emma held onto her son tightly, eyes closed. She knew what her son had done, in her state she had heard everything but she could not be mad at him right now. He had been right about everything, about the curse, about true love, all of it.

"I love you Henry," she said to him.

"I love you too mom," Henry replied.

It warmed her heart to hear Henry say those words.

* * *

After a brief moment Emma stood up. She saw Mary Margaret and David standing before her, tears in both their eyes. Mary Margaret took a step forward and Emma stood in place, frozen, unsure on what to do or how to act.

No words were said as Mary Margaret reached out and hugged her daughter. David hugged her as well. Behind them Henry looked at his own dad and smiled and Neal returned it.

Emma's mind was racing. All that Henry had told her was true: she now was standing with the parents that had saved her life from the curse and to make things even more complicate the love of her life, after ten years, had all of a sudden returned.

"Grandma," Henry said going up to the family of three, "Grandpa."

Both David and Mary Margaret laughed and Emma pulled back, pulling Henry to her side.

"Yeah kid," said David. "I guess so."

"She did it," said Henry, "She saved you," he then turned to Neal, "they both did."

Emma turned in Neal's direction. Ten years. Ten years since she had last seen him, since he had gotten her sent to jail.

Neal nodded, "Emma," he simply said.

Emma looked at him coldly. More than anything at this very moment she wanted to hate him but she knew that part of that was unfair given all that she had heard him say. Emma could still remember the room of fire that she was in during her sleeping curse. All she could do was try her best to avoid the flames but she had heard them: she had heard Henry, she had heard Mary Margaret. She had heard Regina come and try to take Henry and Mary Margaret standing up and protecting her son when she couldn't.

And she had heard Neal.

She walked over to him and crossed his arms. "I heard you," she said to him. "Did you mean it?"

"How much did you hear?" Neal asked.

"All of it," she replied.

Neal nodded. "Every word," he told her.

Emma just nodded and let those two words set in. "It won't be easy. I'm still mad at you."

"I know, I'm mad at me too but don't you think we at least deserve a chance," Neal asked. "Fate brought us together once didn't it and it seems to have brought us together again."

"You really believe that?"

Neal shrugged, "Sure why not, I mean me kissing you wouldn't have worked, it wouldn't have woken you up if it didn't mean something so maybe there's still a chance."

"There's still a lot of road blocks though Neal, like why you left. I can't just forget that the past ten years didn't happen. I can't just forget what you did."

"I don't expect you to," Neal answered, "but for what it's worth I still do love you, that hasn't changed regardless of what you may think."

Emma looked at him, her gaze softening. She knew there were still a lot of things to cover but if she was being truthful to herself loving him was something that she had not let go of either, regardless of what he had put her through and regardless of the time that had passed. For years she had tried to suppress it, to bury it deep within her and forget that part of her soul didn't exist but with him standing before her now, coming to her rescue and for her son to reach out and find Neal so he could bring his father home; it made her realize that yes what they had was true love. If it wasn't Neal wouldn't have come back and he wouldn't have held onto her as long as he did much like she had done with him.

She let out a small smile, "It hasn't changed for me either," she admitted to him and to the family in the room who could hear their conversation. She smiled wider, "Who needs Prince Charming when I've got you?"

Neal smiled, "Yeah about that, there's something you should know about me, something I never told you."

Before Emma could ask what that was she turned at the sound of Henry's voice.

"So," Henry said a little leery and coming up to his parents, "I guess you're not mad at what I did? I mean if you heard everything then you knew I was behind getting Neal here."

Emma looked down and laughed a little. "Oh I'm a bit mad but we'll talk about that later. Though if it hadn't been for you I'd probably still be in that sleeping curse," she said to him. She then knelt to his level. "I'm so sorry for not believing in you Henry. I should have had more faith."

"It's okay," the kid replied. "Sometimes it just takes a life and death situation to make someone believe something is true."

Emma ruffled his hair, "You're too smart you know that?"

* * *

"Emma," Mary Margaret said from behind Henry.

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and David. It was so strange that her roommate and friend and her friend's complicated romantic interest were her parents. She looked at them with the same look she had given Neal earlier- a sense of coldness but with a sense of longing as well. She stood straight, leaving Henry with Neal and walked over toward them.

David placed a hand in his pocket, "I guess there's a lot we need to talk about."

Emma nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

"We've got time though right?" Mary Margaret asked. "I know this is a lot to take in, for all of us- us being reunited, Henry finding his father, you and him reconnecting. Shouldn't we try to talk this all out, all of us?

"I don't know," said Emma, "I guess. I just need a little time. What I really need is some air."

Emma walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her red leather jacket. She turned to the four people in the room.

"I promise we'll talk, I just need a minute."

Her parents simply nodded and let her go, Mary Margaret and David holding hands as their daughter left the apartment.

* * *

**~END~**


	9. Deleted Scene-Ch4

**Deleted Scene- Chapter 4**

* * *

_Author's Note: This scene was real short and takes place between when Neal got the postcard in the morning and in the evening when Henry shows up at Neal's apartment._

_I had wanted to include this scene but at the same time I thought it would be better to actually reveal Henry at Neal's apartment rather than discussing the summary of it so basically this is how Henry arriving at Neal's came about._

* * *

As Mary Margaret sat with Emma she shook her head.

"We're all in a lot of hot water here aren't we? Henry's convinced that his father can save you." She bowed, "It's crazy but this time I gave him my credit card so he could go find him. He doesn't think sending the postcard will be enough. I shouldn't have let him go alone but he's resourceful so I have faith he'll be okay. After all he traveled alone to find you right, how bad can it be? At this point I'm just willing to try anything if it means getting you to wake up even if it means trying to buy into Henry's crazy theories. I keep wanting to call Dr. Whale but something tells me that would be pointless. I know it sounds crazy. I just hope I'm doing the right thing for you."


End file.
